


in your wildest dreams

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Prompto walks in on something he shouldn't. Based ondreamingcicadas' fateswap AU where Noct is actually the Accursed.





	1. Chocobo Wrangling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



"What a _shame_ ," Noct says, turning. His eyes are the colour of crushed rubies, and Prompto has no idea what's happening, why Noct had been holding darkness in his palm, a snarling hissing mass of it, but he knows it's nothing _good._

Noct walks slowly towards him, hands behind his back. "Why didn't you knock, Prom? Now I have to get rid of you."

"What?" Prompto asks. The gears in his mind are turning too slowly, nothing Noct is saying is making _sense_. He stumbles backwards and has a split second's thought that he should get Gladio or Ignis, they'd be able to get to the bottom of this, whatever's wrong with Noct, but the blade of a sword slams into the door two inches from his face right as Prompto's about to open it.

He doesn't scream when Noct warps behind him, but that's because Noct's shoved his head into the door.

"Nothing personal, Prom. I just can't have any loose ends lying around. You know how it is, yeah?" Noct's pressed up all against him, grabbed Prompto's wrists in his hands.

 _This isn't Noct,_ Prompto thinks desperately, even as Noct licks over the shell of his ear, bites down viciously on the soft lobe. _It can't be._

Noct laughs low in his throat as he drags his other hand over Prompto's belly, tugging his shirt up. "We _could_ have some fun first though. You'd like that, wouldn't you Prompto. I've seen you looking. You like taking pictures of my ass, don't you?"

Prompto shakes his head, struggling. "This isn't _you,_ Noct."

Noct lets him go, but kicks his legs out from under him when Prompto gets less than a step away. He grabs Prompto by the back of his shirt and throws him onto the bed, warping into him before Prompto can get up again. Prompto's imagined Noct over him in his most secret of fantasies, the shape of Noct's mouth when he's laughing, the way Noct says his name like Prompto _means_ something to him. Not like this, Noct grabbing at his shirt again and _tearing_ it, a light dagger in his hand as he uses a strip of it to tie Prompto's hands up. 

Noct's eyes are a deep dark burgundy that doesn't reflect any light, the twist of his mouth cruel. "That's where you're wrong, Prompto," he says, grinding his hips forward and making Prompto gasp. "You and everyone else. "

He grabs at Prompto's jeans this time, yanking them down off his hips. 

"I _do_ like you, Prom," Noct is saying as he trails fingers and the edge of his dagger over the creamy skin of Prompto's thighs. "You always want to see the best in me. It's so much _easier_ with you than Ignis or Gladio. I can make mistakes now and then."

"Don't," Prompto whispers when Noct moves onto his boxers, cutting at them with his dagger and tossing the pieces aside.

Noct only laughs. "What's wrong Prompto? I thought you _liked_ me." He curls a hand around Prompto's cock, stroking it from base to tip and back again. "C'mon, tell me the truth. Have you touched yourself thinking about me? I bet you have." Noct smiles at him, the exact smile of Noct's Prompto used to think was _sweet._ "I don't mind, Prom. I've thought about you too."

Noct spits in his palm and then resumes his stroking, humming a little to himself. Prompto recognizes it as the chocobo song, going bright red when Noct winks at him.

Prompto feels like he's having an out of body experience as he watches Noct stretch back, pulling his shirt off and throwing it haphazardly over the side of the bed. It's so _Noct_ everything feels almost normal again, but then Noct's kicking his pants off too, letting them drop onto the lushly carpeted floor. Noct climbs on top of him, knees on either side of his thighs, his hands heavy weights on Prompto's chest. 

" _Fuck_ ," Noct swears with a groan, sinking down on Prompto's cock. "Not bad, Chocobo." 

Prompto tries to pretend he's anywhere else as Noct rides him, _using_ him like Prompto's nothing more than a toy. It feels good, the quick pace that Noct keeps up, the _sounds_ he's making like things out of a fantasy Prompto's never even dared dream of. He feels tears in his eyes and he blinks quickly to clear them, biting his lip as Noct clenches tight around him, Prompto's hips moving almost of their own accord, trying to get more.

Noct smirks at him. "I knew you wanted it, Prom. What're you waiting for?"

Prompto refuses to give in, Noct can't take this from him, and Noct rolls his eyes at him, as if Prompto's just being stubborn about where they're going for dinner.

"Whatever," he shrugs, Noct wrapping a hand around his own cock as he closes his eyes and gets himself the rest of the way, sunk all the way down on Prompto's cock. 

The sight itself is almost too much for Prompto, and he's relieved for a great number of reasons when Noct comes, wiping the mess on Prompto's shirt before he gets off him with a grin.

"Maybe I'll keep you around after all," Noct says, giving Prompto a pat on the cheek. "You won't tell anyone about me, will you, Prom?"

Prompto's shaking his head no, trying to make himself forget any of this ever happened.


	2. Kitten Fatale

Noctis slunk up to Ardyn—the _Chosen_ , bright and shining in his vision even now—and twitched velvety black kitten ears at him enticingly. “You can pet _me_ ,” he cajoled, letting his tail wind itself around Ardyn’s wrist sensually while also tugging it casually upwards, where temptation beckoned.

Ardyn jerked his hand back, though there was yearning in his eyes, Noctis could almost _taste_ the desire. “Get thee behind me, _Accursed_.”

Noctis pouted, affecting a look of heartbroken sadness, ears drooping until they were almost hidden in his hair. “That’s not very _nice_.” He reached out tenderly with two fingers, trailing them up Ardyn’s forearm. “You’ve been so lonely, haven’t you, Ardyn? You’ve suffered _so much_ for my sake.” Noctis smiled a pleasing smile, the kind that softened his features and made him appear almost innocent, if they overlooked exactly what he was. “ _I_ appreciate you, Ardyn. Even if everyone else has forgotten your very _existence_.”

Ardyn took a hasty step back, as if just realizing how close Noctis had gotten, almost purring into his ear.

“We could have so much _fun_ , Ardyn,” Noctis tried again, tail swaying behind him invitingly. “Anything you want,” he offered sweetly, tilting his face up at its most attractive angle. “Just say the _word_.”

“ _No_ ,” Ardyn hissed, though Noctis could see what great effort it took him to refuse.

Noctis smiled, letting the matter remain for the time being. “Alright, Ardyn. If that’s the way you want to play it.” He held out his empty hands. “At least let me give you a gift, to show you my regard.”

Ardyn was tensed and ready to draw his sword, but he was _waiting_ , and that was all Noctis needed.

He let darkness swirl in his palms before blowing into it carefully, and the shape of a small black kitten curled up in sleep slowly formed. It shook itself out, waking up with a wide yawn, then peered up at Ardyn curiously. “Patroclus, wasn’t it?” Noctis asked, holding the kitten out so it could brace tiny paws against Ardyn’s face, purring loudly enough to make its whole body rumble as it rubbed itself against him.

“I—” Ardyn said, looking so torn it made Noctis’ heart warm.

“He’s all _yours_ ,” Noctis promised, setting the kitten on Ardyn’s shoulder, where it nosed curiously at the patterned fabric, then slid and fell tumbling into Ardyn’s hood with a tiny squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nickofhearts** : ACCURSED NOCTIS STILL LOVES KITTIES OKAY  
>  **nickofhearts** : KITTIES ARE INHERENTLY EVIL  
>  **nickofhearts** : THEY'RE HIS PEOPLE  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : NOCT SENDS TINY KITTIES TO ARDYN  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : AND ARDYN IS LIKE  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : ???  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : THE FUCK IS THE ACCURSED TRYING TO SAY  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : um.  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : hello?  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : CHOMP  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : tiny fangs on his finger  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : noctis sniggers in the distance  
>  **nickofhearts** : OH NO DO KITTIES ALL JUST HATE ARDYN THEN  
>  **nickofhearts** : BC THEY'RE ALIGNED WITH NOCTIS  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : OMG  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : SADNESS  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : HE JUST WANTS TO MAKE SURE THEYRE WELL FED  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : ardyn talks about how over 2000 years he's BEGGED umbra to turn into a cat for him  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : umbra ignores his requests  
>  **nickofhearts** : POOR ARDYN  
>  **nickofhearts** : HE JUST WANTS ONE KITTY TO LOVE HIM  
>  **nickofhearts** : JUST ONE  
>  **nickofhearts** : IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : omg he gets into RANTS  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : LIKE DONT GET DR. IZUNIA INTO THIS RANTS OKAY DONT SPEAK ABOUT THE KITTIES  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : ALL OF SUDDEN HE TALKS ABOUT PATROCLUS  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : THE MIGHTY ONE  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : WAITING TO COME TO THIS WORLD  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : HIS OWN KITTY  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : PATROCLUS, IM waiting  
>  **nickofhearts** : OH MY GOD THAT'S SO ADORABLE  
>  **nickofhearts** : I'M LAUGHING AND CRYING SIMULTANEOUSLY  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : umbra I BLAME THIS ON YOU  
>  **nickofhearts** : looool  
>  **nickofhearts** : umbra sniffs  
>  **nickofhearts** : ARDYN CATS ARE THE EVIL ONE'S  
>  **nickofhearts** : WILL YOU STOP  
>  **dreamingcicadas** : he just WANTS TO SQUEEZE THEIR PAWSIES AGAINST HIS FACE WITHOUT THEM SCRATCHING HIM BLIND THAT'S ALL


End file.
